Lonely Star
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: Alternate Ending/Song Fic. What is Christian never went to the Moulin Rouge on opening night? R&R *Chapter 2 NOW UP...STORY COMPLETE*
1. I've Always Been In Love With You

Lonely Star  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, not even my love, Christian ::sobs::  
  
Summary- This is my alternate ending to Moulin Rouge. It's like what if Christian never went to Satine on opening night of Spectacular Spectacular!  
  
Note- Italics stand for Christian singing. Hehe...  
  
Song Note- I used Madonna's Take A Bow (Which I think would have been prefect for the movie!) I didn't use the whole song in this chapter, but I will use the rest of the song in the next one. I will take up where I left off.  
  
"I am the Hindu Courtesan and I choose the Maharaja, that's the way the story really ends."  
  
Those words haunted Christian. They played over and over breaking his heart all over again. Satine had left him. Left him for that money hungry scumbag.... the Duke.  
  
She had used him. Made him her own little puppet. Dragged him along making him believe that she loved him. Making a fool out of him in front of all the citizens of Paris. Then broke his naive heart once she got bored of this silly game.  
  
Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Light are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here.  
  
It had seemed so real. Every kiss....every glaze....every word of undying love from Satine had felt so real. So very....very real. But no. It was an act. All dirty scheming lies put on by a "one-of-kind" actress. She was truly a great actress.  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
  
Christian looked around his flat in despair. Everything their...it all oozed of Satine. Of the "love" they had shared. All mocking him from the shadows. Laughing at his bleeding heart.  
  
The loudest laugh of all was coming from the manuscript of "Spectacular! Spectacular!" that lay on his desk. It had been an ode of his love for her. He poured his heart into every word, every song...so it would be perfect for her. He wrote it no be a symbol of their everlasting love. But it had only turned out to be the complete opposite of what he had intended. It became a symbol of heartbreak....and eternal pain.  
  
In a fit of rage Christian stormed to his desk snatching the script up. It was a thing of evil....a thing of pain. Running to the little stove in the corner of the room, he threw is only copy of the play into the fire. He stood there and watched his work turn to dust. Hoping the agony would go away. Hoping the pain of loosing Satine would go away. But it didn't.  
  
"I hate you Satine...I hate you..." he yelled as his body sunk down to the floor. Those words were a lie and he knew it. Christian wanted to hate Satine. He wanted to hate her so much it almost physical hurt. But he couldn't. He couldn't hate her. No....he was cursed to love a woman who would never love him in return.  
  
I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why?  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye, say good-bye  
  
"I can't....I can't stay here anymore.....I need to get away....away from her..." Christian muttered to himself. He needed to leave Montmarte.....he needed to leave Paris. His poor heart wouldn't be able to take see Satine with the Duke. He could bear to see his slimly hands all over his beloved...to see Satine smile and be happy with another man...for her to be in love the Duke and not him...that was just more than Christian could bear.  
  
Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
So the broken-hearted writer began to pack. He shoved all of his belongings into his small carpetbag. He hands just threw things into the bag not even giving a second thought to their well being. But he could care less...if he stayed in this dreadful place much longer he would surely die.  
  
Finally when all was packed Christian grabbed his all his belongings and headed for the door. Then he froze. "My typewriter...I've forgotten my typewriter." Christian looked back to his desk to see his typewriter, his most prized possession sitting on the small table. He waited to lunge for it. Grab it and hold it in his arms. But instead he just sighed and said, "That typewriter is a ghost of the past....a foolish childhood notion. And I am no longer a child...no...I am a broken man." With out another hesitation, Christian closed the door on his flat for the last time.  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the role that you played  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
Author Note- Ah....guys don't be mad at me for not updating Fly Fly Away: Satine's Story. I'm just having a major case of writes block with that story. And what can I say...it's so hard for me to write Moulin Rouge fiction without having Christian in it. He is my muse...so I had to write a story about him cause well...I love him. Haha......I hope you guys like it.  
  
I will have the rest of "Take a Bow" in the next chapter! I promise! 


	2. Say Good-Bye

Lonely Star  
  
By: Brown-Eyes  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, not even my beloved Christian  
  
Note- This is chapter two of Lonely Star, the alternate ending of Moulin Rouge. As promised I did use the rest of "Take A Bow" in this chapter. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I have been very sick these past few days and your lovely reviews have brightened my days!  
  
"Love? Love? Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."  
  
Christian shook his head at the ridiculous memory. What a foolish boy he had been. To ever believe that she had loved him. He had been a fool to believe.  
  
Christian quickened his pace though the gray streets of Montmartre shaking the thoughts to the back of his head. He needed to get out of Paris tonight. Another day in this sinful city and he would lose his grip on reality.  
  
Christian almost made it out of Montmartre without another thought...but then he heard it. The sweet intoxicating music...the same music he had heard the first night he came to Paris...the music of The Moulin Rouge. He turned to see the bright crimson windmill in the distance, illuminating the gray sky. Just like Satine had illuminated his gray life.  
  
At the moment Christian felt a wave of Satine pour into his being. Her scent...her face...her voice...her kiss...her love. Beckoning him. Calling him to come to the Moulin Rouge. The young poet felt his body become possessed. He felt his legs start to rush to the theater. He was rushing back to her.  
  
"NO!" He screamed as he made his legs glue to the pavement. "No, I will not let myself be ruled by you...you wretched siren...any longer. I'm going away from you, so you can never break my heart again." He turned away from the great windmill and just stood there. The music still played. Begging him to flow it. He tried not to listen. He focused on his song...the song of his crying heart.  
  
I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Christian squared his shoulders. He was not going back. He was not going back to a woman who would never love him. He wasn't going to damn himself to that fate again.  
  
With a stiff upper lip Christian said in a low whisper "Good-bye Satine" and walk out of the village on a hill.  
  
Say good-bye, say good-bye  
  
*********  
  
Christian sat in his compartment on the train. He had made it just in time to get the 7:00pm train out of Paris. He sighed with relief. It was over...he would be free...free from Satine.  
  
"God, why couldn't she how much I love her? That she is my world...my everything...how could she not understand that?" He muttered to himself as he stared out the window. Satine would never understand that. To her all that mattered was getting what you wanted. Love was just for fools that fall behind, and never would let herself be one of those fools, it didn't matter how much he loved her. She would never love him in return.  
  
All the world is a stage  
And everyone has their part  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
You'd break my heart  
  
Christian watched from his window as the train pulled away from the station. He was leaving apart of himself in Paris. Apart of him that he would never get back. His idealistic youth. His boyhood. He was leaving one thing he loved most behind. The woman how had come into his life and changed him forever...his first love. But now it was time to let the woman he would never and could never have go. It was time to say good bye.  
  
I've always been in love with you  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye, say good-bye  
Say good-bye...  
  
THE END  
  
*******  
  
Well that is the end of my story "Lonely Star." I have to say I am very proud of this story. It is one of my favorite stories that I have written. Even though it's sad and I torment my beloved Christian. Well hope you guys liked it. Please review! Reviews make me so happy! 


End file.
